Peppa's Stupid Adventures
Peppa's Stupid Adventures is a series with A season 1, 2,3, and 4, with a planed 5. Episodes Season 1 The mud bot Teddy vs Mr. Dinosaur Tha attack of suzy sheep George DX: directors cut George X Attack of Mario Pig Wars In Da Clubhouse Heroverse attack ( season 1 movie ) Motorbikes ( season 1 special ) Back To the playgroup ( season 1 finale ) Season 2 The Date Mr. potato Vs. Mrs Hamburger ( season 2 special ) Grounded pig ( Season 2 movie ) Edmond the clever clogs Super Peppa 3D land George unleashed ( season 2 finale ) Season 3 George colors Super Peppa galaxy George Adventure 2 Battle Band geeks ( season 3 movie ) George generations Delphine returns Spongebob fanclub ( season 3 special ) Super peppa galaxy 2 The revenge of the heroverse ( season 3 finale ) Season 4 Peppa and georges little kingdom ( session 4 special ) George lost world Abcya mouse.com Rock n Roll ( season 4 movie ) Spongebob the goofy goober George 06 Chole gradutates Syndacation Hacking and torreting Tetris Final chaos ( season 4 finale ) Characters Main characters Peppa pig. : A dumb and annoying pig who hacks and often Gets her and her family in trouble. George pig: A smart pig who is in 3RD grade with an IQ of 4765. Hairy horse : A smart horse whom is a close friend of George and the one who Peppa has a crush on. Mummy pig: The mom of Peppa and George who had ADDN Daddy pig: A dumb a fat pig who is the father of Peppa and George and is an Expert in Spanish. Chile pig: The cousin of Peppa and George who is 14 Years old. Major Characters Richard rabbit: Rebecca's brother who is Georges best friend. Grandpa pig: Peppa and George's Grandpa who was/is a sailor. Mummy sheep: The mom of Sammy and Suzy. Miss rabbit: A widow who has many jobs and is the mom of Rebecca, Richard, Rudolph, Robby, Rosie, and Remi. Mr.Rabbit: The deceased husband of Miss rabbit. Emily Elephant: Peppa's close friend and an extreme fan of Spongebob. She made a band in Band Geeks. Rebecca rabbit: The oldest Child of the Rabbit family who is 9 in a half years old. Robbie: A boy Who is 4 years old and, Despite being mature, tends to act up sometimes. Granny pig: The grandmother of Peppa and George who sells hats at the mall. Recurring characters Candy cat: Peppa's close friend who has an account on Peppapedia. Rosie: A bit of a tomboy. She is very good in class and is 5 years old, However, She is not very mature. Remi: The 4 year old class clown. Mr .Dinosaur: Georges toy dinosaur whom he will cares for, despite it being 6 years old. Teddy: Peppa's 8 year old plush bear whom often sits with her. At school, Teddy is in Peppa's backpack. Zoe: A zebra who Is Candy's best friend. Antagonist's Suzy sheep Mr. Brown bear Mr. Bull Candy cat Hero Peppa Hero Delphine other characters Mr. Potato Teletubbies Narrator Sonic Mario Tails Airing The first episode, The Mud bot, premiered on YouTube. Other episodes have been made for downloads and YouTube. Trivia *Delphine isn't a villain, she just turns into hero Delphine when she Gets mad *Episode 6 out dates all of the episode. *George has a series based on sonic games, While Peppa's is based on Mario games. *This is the first time Henry is actually a main character. *George is the only character to Have an IQ of over 2000, Hairy does, but his IQ is 899. Category:Rated 8 Category:Fanon Series Category:Sonicthehedgehog223's fanons